User talk:Daneofscandinavy
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ismael777 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Rafael dela Cruz (talk) 12:21, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Welcome, and hello! Ismael Perez (talk • • blog) 13:55, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Because this: is hilarious! Ismael Perez (talk • • blog) 14:12, March 23, 2014 (UTC) It's just a friendly hello. Ismael Perez (talk • • blog) 14:18, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Message from 70.193.8.117: "Please who ever runs the site send this to morten on future wiki. bitch,bitch,bitch you banned me! yo phsyco,and nuts phsyco and nuts.ILL MAKE MORTEN WISH HE WAS NEVER A WIKI CONTRIBUTER! Ill uz his blood as my INK!" Ismael Perez (talk • • blog) 14:47, March 23, 2014 (UTC) "Yes he is in love with Kermit the frog :-)" Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on [[User talk:Ismael Perez (talk • • blog) 21:35, March 25, 2014 (UTC)|my talk page]]! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Also, please refrain from swearing, per rule #6. You may either sensor it or use an euphemism the next time. Ismael Perez (talk • • blog) 21:35, March 25, 2014 (UTC) How? You usually warn users about their "unacceptable language use". If you want a rule to be proposed, changed or remove, you can ask this page. Ismael Perez (talk • • blog) 23:20, March 25, 2014 (UTC) OK, but however, you said "you f***ing piece of s***" and you sweared 7 times to the Portuguese anon you thought was Ryan when he was posting porn on Daneofscandinavy Wiki. Ismael Perez (talk • • blog) 20:45, March 26, 2014 (UTC) What do you mean about "special circumstances"? Ismael Perez (talk • • blog) 23:49, March 26, 2014 (UTC) In what circumstances you allow such language in general? Ismael Perez (talk • • blog) 21:58, March 27, 2014 (UTC) But when? Ismael Perez (talk • • blog) 23:05, March 27, 2014 (UTC) By the way, what is you intention to be here? If you got business on AltHist Wiki, why come here? You can do maintenance work if you would like. Ismael Perez (talk • • blog) 01:18, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Why and when? Ismael Perez (talk • • blog) 13:52, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Do you use your admin tools (most notably "blocking") for your own sake or for the sake of the community? Ismael Perez (talk • • blog) 00:43, April 5, 2014 (UTC)